1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an internal combustion engine pre-lubrication system that lubricates all moving components before such an engine is actually started. The internal combustion engine pre-lubrication performance of the present invention enables engine components to operate quicker, provides more optimal piston compression, easier internal combustion engine starting, reduced frictional wear between engine components, more complete fuel combustion and thereby compliance with exhaust emission standards, and the effective prolonging of overall internal combustion engine service life.
2) Description of the Prior Art
While industrial technology has developed significantly in recent years, environmental protection problems such as air pollution, water contamination, and industrial waste pollution have become more serious. Although solutions to these problems can be handled by appropriate treatment, the most effective policy is prevention.
The most likely cause of air pollution now are vehicles and various internal combustion engines. To reduce such air pollution would first of all require complete fuel combustion. However, due to poor internal combustion engine maintenance or utilization beyond the limited years of functional expectancy, it is common to see cars spewing black exhaust smoke along roadways until they finally become inoperable.
When a typical internal combustion engine is not operating, the oil lubricating the internal components flows down to the lower crankcase due to the effect of gravity. Thus, when the internal combustion engine is started once again, some of the engine components are not lubricated for a brief instant, which results in considerable frictional wear that is several thousand times more severe than under lubricated conditions.
Since compact passenger cars and trucks especially are often started and switched off repeatedly a high number of times, the frictional wear of each unlubricated engine component can be become very serious, which is why horsepower is impaired and smoke is emitted after approximately 20,000 kilometers of travel for the duration of the vehicle's usable service life. In comparison, larger passenger and transport vehicles are started less frequently and since most of the internal combustion engine components are kept normally lubricated, such vehicles can be driven for several hundred thousand kilometers.
To reduce air pollution and thereby improve environmental conditions, the automotive industry has gradually introduced battery- and diesel-powered cars. However, the current technology is incapable of effectively overcoming battery storage capacity and acceleration problems, not to mention battery disposal, which could result in yet another major environmental pollution.
As a result, internal combustion engines continue to be relied on to provide motive power, with proper engine maintenance keeping exhaust emissions within standards and thereby reducing air pollution, which is currently the best practical approach.